A Wonderful Horrible Accident
by Daughter Of Divine Magic
Summary: Some accidents are meant to happen and you find you have been searching in all the wrong places! Two men are about to find what they have been looking for all their lives. Will their love be strong enough when it is tested? Snarry & Mpreg. Read & Review


A Wonderful Horrible Accident

**Author's Note: THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS ORIGGINALLY WRITTEN BY NYAA ON {AdultFanFiction . Net} SHE WAS UNABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I DECIDED I LIKE IT SO MUCH I WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE IT. I HAVE ALSO REWRITTEN PARTS OF IT. I HOPE SHE DOS NOT MIND. THANK YOU NYAA FOR STARTING SUCH A GOOD STORY.**

**Author's Note 2: I also proofread the first chapter so some sentences are change to flow better. Secondly, I did a large amount of editing and changing. There are Lemon parts I deleted. I added and subtracted bits and pieces here and there.**

**NYAA'S A/N:** Hey! It's Nyaa! I wrote this because yes...I am a SSHP fan girl and proud of it thankies! This contains Mpreg, swearing, smut, oral, anal and anything else I can put into this m'kay! So good luck to all you poor saps reading this and I hope you like the first installment! Oh and I really hate Ginny I can't say why I just do so there probably will be some Ginny bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters nor do I own the first chapter. I merely own the following chapters and storyline.

**Summary: **Some accidents are meant to happen.

* * *

Chapter One: How It Began

Harry grinned walking into that small shady bar; he'd grown accustomed to visiting every time he returned for the Hogwarts reunion. This was their twentieth reunion and for the first time another familiar face had joined him in that wonderful little haunt.

"Hello Professor." Harry said politely. Severus looked up from his fire whiskey.

"Mr. Potter? What brings you here?" Severus drawled as usual, however he had an odd almost sad look about him. Harry smiled sitting down across form him

"I come here after every reunion. How about you?" he asked innocently. Severus sipped from his glass yet again.

"I come here often enough." He stated looking down. Harry smiled.

Severus had barely aged. His hair was still long, dank, dark and a little greasy from all the potions he'd brewed that day. His skin was still extremely pale and his eyes still that dark mysterious color they'd always been.

Severus finished his glass. "I herd you and Miss Weasly had gotten a divorce..." He trailed off as Harry flinched.

"Yeah…I'm taller than you now." The green eyed man attempted to change the topic. Harry silently hoped that his former professor wouldn't probe more into his mind. Instead he got a response he never expected. Severus blinked and turned trying to hide his face, a light pink dusting over his cheeks.

"I'd noticed…" Severus replied in embarrassment. Harry blinked.

"Huh?" Harry said. He could not believe his former professor had noticed him during the reunion. Severus sighed.

"You were talking with Miss Lavender at the banquet. I'd noticed that you've grown significantly and that you'd gotten new glasses." Severus admitted not daring to look at Harry in the eyes. Harry grinned as the silver frames shine in the dim light.

"I figured why not treat my self to something that actually looked good on me you know." Harry answered his former professor.

'I never found any thing to look bad on you...' the potions mater thought. Severus blushed again.

"So tell me professor, how exactly did you survive that night?" Harry questioned the darker man.

Snape grinned then stated, "You mean the night I 'died'?" Harry blushed a little. It was him after all that had spread the rumor and he who listed him as a casualty only to find him a week later on his and Ginny's door step soaking wet with a terrible glint in his eyes. Harry chuckled. He'd gotten a verbal lashing for that one, but seeing the Slytherin Prince's eyes flashing gold and to see those black robes clinging to his lithe frame. That could be him and only him. Harry felt that clench in his stomach that was brought on only once in a blue moon since Ginny had left him. He was hot for none other than his dear Professor Snape.

"The love of your mother." The older man stated honestly. Harry blinked

"What?" asked a confused Harry Potter.

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "I just told you the whole story I'm not doing it again..." Harry laughed deeply.

"Yeah you've never been one to repeat things twice..." He chuckled with a grin. "Remember that fog horn potion? I asked you to repeat weather it was lizard guts or leachy nuts and you refused to tell me." Severus growled

"It almost blew up all of Hogwarts..." Severus reminisced.

Harry smiled at this and replied, "Yep, that was great to see the look on your face." Severus glared at his former student.

"The one that had Longbottom scared to death, Merlin forbid you ever need to make a potion again." Severus answered. Harry chuckled.

"It was either you or when his cauldron imploded." Harry said with a smile. Harry grinned and sipped on a glass of coke. Severus leaned back in his chair.

"That was a...fun day..." Severus commented. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah that's when, uhhh, who was it now? It was a hufflepuff... The cauldron exploded and the potion made your eyes change color right?" Harry asked with a smirk ever present. Severus nodded. "Does it still happen?" The emerald-eyed man questioned. Severus looked over at him.

Severus answered honestly, "It does...It was only three months ago we last saw each other it changed then." Harry grinned. At the last meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, they were just working behind scenes, carefully rounding up death eaters, and educating the ways of Dumbledore. They were telling the truth and not covering up anything major. Teddy; Remus's son had insulted the head of Slytherin painting hanging on the wall. Severus's eyes had turned a ferocious shade of green at the insult of his last Slytherin headmaster.

"I wonder what other colors there are..." Harry looked over at his potions master with a smirk plastered on his lips. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Purple, gold, red, yellow, orange...green." replied the older man. Harry grins standing up and walking over to the raven-haired professor.

"What about sex professor?" Harry asked with mischief in his eyes. Severus suddenly turned cherry red. Harry licked his lips, something that made the Slytherin shudder. "What color are they then?" Snape seemed at a loss for words. "I'd love to find out..." Harry trailed with lust noticeable in his voice.

Harry grabbed the professor's arm pulling him from his seat and apparating back to where it all began. Severus quickly muttered the password for his rooms as the painting swung closed he found his back pressed hard against it. His ex-student's lips were on his neck. "M-M Mr.-Harry!" Severus stuttered. Harry sucked on Severus' pulse point electing a soft moan after the professor had gasped his name.

"I always found you...attractive, professor..." Harry whispered in his love's ear. The raven's breathing hitched and Harry smirked . "Your snarky attitude was always rather alluring..." He moaned. He peeled the robes off his professor and grinned. Severus was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button down dress shirt and was clearly enjoying what Harry was doing to him. Harry looked at the raven's reddened neck

" H-Harry you should stop I'm much o-older than you aaaand-" Severus tried to hold onto his self-control.

"I don't care..." Harry responded passionately. Harry undid his tie. "I want you..."

*************************8I DO NOT WRTIE NOR TO I READ LEMON. I HAVE CUT THE LEMON SECTION OUT. IF YOU WISH TO READ THE LEMON GO TO Adult-Fan-Fiction. *************************

(You have an imagination. You know what happened next.)

_Three Months Later…_

Harry walked over to his fireplace his hair was damp his silk pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. A wet towel hung over his shoulders and draped down his bare chest. A desperate shouting had roused him from his shower. He peered into his fireplace. The fiery facial outline of his ex-professor suddenly appeared. Harry grinned. "Oh! Professor to what do I owe the honor?" he asked innocently. The fire face of his professor seemed to be avoiding looking at him.

"Um...Don't call me that Harry. Not under these circumstances..." Severus said hesitantly. Harry grinned.

He chuckled and said, "Oh you mean the circumstances that three weeks ago when we had an adult play date?" The fire curved face turned toward him, the eyes wide.

"I meant the after effects of that..." Severus said embarrassed. Harry blinked.

"Your still sore professor? I knew I was good but I didn't think I was that good..." Harry laughed. The darker man glared at him and Harry grinned. "Cute... " Harry smiled. The face became surprised.

"That, that is not what I meant!" Severus said nervously. The fire Severus turned away again. "Will you come over Harry..." he asked after a while. It was barely above a whisper and Harry's face became serious.

"Sure..." Harry replied quickly. The face disappeared and he threw the powder into the fire. "Severus Snape's Quarters!" Harry emerged form the stone fireplace. The musky scent of Serverus Snape assaulted his senses. He opened his eyes. "Am I in the right place?" He questioned looking at the disaster that was the sitting room of his beloved potions master. The leather chars and couches were flipped. The rug oddly bent at an angle. Books and papers were thrown askew. Harry took about two steps, but his leg was caught in the same comforter that he and Severus had slept on that night. Harry picked it up and moved it. "Severus?" he said in a questioning tone.

The older man busted open the door of his bedroom. His robes were wrinkled and his shirt buttons were in the wrong places. His hair was still wild from sleep and his eyes were filled with fire. And they were ablaze from the sight of Harry. He glared stomping forward waving his finger under the younger man's nose shouting in a language Harry didn't quite understand.

"'titellyoutobuggeroffwhyohwyh…nowloopkatmei'llberuinedmylifeisoverandit'!POTTER!!!! WellgoodjobYOUWin!!!!"

("You little bugger! I hate you so much! Why didn't I tell you to bugger off?!? Why, oh why…? Now look at me! I'll be ruined! My life is over and it's all your fault! You evil son of Satan! POTTER! You and your father always sought to ruin my life!!! Well good job! YOU Win!!!!") Harry blinked.

"Ummm… Could you speak English?" Harry requested timidly. Severus looked up at him. His eyes suddenly filled with tears. Harry suddenly felt very bad for and unknown reason. Serverus glared at him the tears leaking form his eyes

"I AM PREGNANT! YOU EVIL BUGGER!" Severus screeched with tears streaking down the sides of his face.

Harry paled "WHAT?!?" he exclaimed. Then Harry Bloody Potter, _The-Boy/Turned-Man-Who-Lived-Long-Enough-To-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named [A.K.A. {to the dark side}: The-Bloody-Boy/Turned-Man-Who-Just-Won't-Bloody-Kick-The-Sodding-Bucket-And-Bloody-Killed-The-Sodding-Dark-Bloody-Lord!]_ fainted dead in his spot.

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Well? Should I continue this? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! This will be my second fanfic. I promise to continue my other one as long as I continue getting reviews. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Until I write again.


End file.
